the sound conspiracy
by esyas123
Summary: what would happen if orochimaru created the N-virus along with a half-dead zombie queen? Would naruto and his friends survive when said women wreaks havoc on the elemental countries? Naru/harem
1. Chapter 1

_**A/n:**__ hello people I couldn't help but notice how empty the resident evil over crosses are so I decided to put my own in there to help thin the loneliness ____ the zombie queen is an oc that my friend wanted to be and I happily obliged_

_**Disclaimer: **__I do not own Naruto in any way possible or jiraya would have a harem of women for himself and Naruto would be slightly god-like; oh and I don't own resident evil either (cries in corner)_

_"Talking"_

_'Thinking'_

_"**Demonic talking and jutsu's"**_

_'**Demonic thinking and (my comments)' **_

* * *

_**The Sound conspiracy**_

It was a cold and stormy night in konoha a perfect night for orochimaru to start finishing his newly developed virus to create super ninjas.

The idea of a ninja that can fight on, without feeling pain really intrigued the hebi sannin greatly. When he was finished he would have an army to take down konoha so he could build a great empire in its place. To lead the army would be his queen and he would be king. All he had to do was finish his virus and leak it out to konoha and the invasion well began.

"Finally!" said orochimaru as he held up a box full of the N-virus. Turning his head to the half-dead queen still in her cryogenic storage cylinder he whispered "soon my queen" then he turned and started to work on an anti virus to make sure he would still be alive when this was over.

While his back was turned the half-dead women's eyes opened and locked on to the back of the hebi sannin as a playful smirk played on the tip of her lips; she was going to have fun with him before she destroyed this world.

_**

* * *

**_

_**Two days later…**_

"Yes I'm done" yelled orochimaru holding up a new batch of the anti virus "now to start preparations to destroy konoha" said the hebi sannin with a smile on his face only to turn around and gasp in fear; there in front of him was a major hole in the cryogenic cylinder that held the soon to be queen.

"Shimatta I have to stop her before she gets out!" said orochimaru as he ran in the direction of a scream. When he got there his subordinate kabuto was fighting with the half-dead women and losing. Before orochimaru could call out for kabuto; the women gave his subordinate a fierce kick to the face sending him through the wall unconscious; when orochimaru finally tore his eyes away from the hole she made.

He looked up to see her staring at him with her cold merciless deep brown eyes "this is a fitting end" she said in a cold icy tone "killed by your own creation" she continued "do you like my look" she said in a playful almost taunting tone as orochimaru looked at her fully she had shoulder length black hair with two long bangs that had orange tips on the end and went down to her waist. Her height was about 5"6 though it made her look scrawny she had a hidden power if an unconscious kabuto was anything to go by, she had a slightly pale olive skin tone from the lack of sunlight; and fierce white elongated canines that gave of a vamp uric feel.

For clothes she was wearing knee length black Capri's with a black v-neck t-shirt with a pitch black katana hanging off the small of her back; for shoes she had black shinobi sandals.

Although the hebi sannin didn't know were she got the clothes; some how it made him feel more fear as she sauntered over to him swaying her hips with a little feral look in her eyes that screamed death to him. He looked around franticly _'I need to get out of here'_ orochimaru thought but before he could get up and start running he felt a soft hand pick him up then slam him hard into the wall behind.

He let out a grunt in pain and looked in the eyes of his creation; those cold merciless deep brown pools that seemed to simulate his death before his eyes. He could do nothing but watch as she slowly pulled the katana from its sheath then before every thing went black he heard her say a name the name was "Kimi-akuma".

"Such a shame…" said the now named kimi-akuma "not even a scream" as she said this she walked over to the decapitated head of orochimaru and picked him up by his hair "and I thought you be so much more fun than this, you disappoint me orochi-chan…" after she said that a barely conscious kabuto came out of the hole to see the half-dead women in front of him and in a second he was bleeding profusely out of his neck; as he was dieing he could see kimi-akuma taking great pleasure in his death.

But before he could die the woman grabbed him by his bloody shirt and pulled him up close to her head while she said "don't worry yet kabuto-kun I wont let you die in fact you well become my first minion so take pride at being the first to follow my every whim" then she bit down on his shoulder not even caring as she tore skin off of his body. In the distance you could hear a blood curdling scream that could reach the border of the fire country.

* * *

Naruto woke up to the sound of a scream in the distance he was currently at the border of fire country a weeks travel to konoha at the pace they were going. He laid back down with his hands behind his head and looked at the stars _'home'_ nothing could be sweeter to him than the thought _'well other then ramen' _thought the blonde now thinking of all the precious ramen he would eat when he got back.

As he slowly closed his eyes he could hear his perverted sensei giggling is trade mark giggle and talk about a girl's certain anatomy. Naruto's face turned beat red as he started thinking about the certain anatomy of a couple girls' he knows in konoha picking up his sensei's ever precious research he threw it at jiraya's head.

When it hit jiraya giggled louder and said something about "kinky girls" then started snoring loudly. Naruto let out a loud sigh as he said "this is going to be a long night" he continued to look out at the stars as he unknowingly drifted back into a peaceful slumber.

* * *

_Kimi-akuma it should mean noble demon if it doesn't then tell me what it really is and I'll change it_

_**A/n: **__well that's it for this thing until next time ja ne! _


	2. what the hell happened?

_**A/n** hello peps just updating to let you know i didnt stop writing lmao i think i might start writing my other fic again since the ideas just seem to pour in... on another note i thought i was going to move but my family just found another way to f*** me over... so i have to restart school as a half junoir... fuck my life_

**_Disclaimer: _**_I do not own naruto or resident evil in any way possible… I only own the voices in my head that help me write :__J_

**_Chapter 1_**

**'_What the hell happened?'_**

**_One week later…_**

Two figures stood in the front of the gate that entered konoha. One was a guy at that age of about 60 with long spiky whitish grayish hair; he wore a mesh shirt covered by a sickly green colored shirt and pants but over his shirt he wore a red vest with two yellow dots on the opposite side of each other and stood at about 6'1. Yes it was none other but the frog sage jiraiya, self proclaimed super pervert and author of the hit series icha icha: paradise

The other was a teenage boy at the age of 16 he stood at the height of 6' even, he's sun kissed blonde hair was a little longer than when he was younger. His face had lost all of its baby fat; but still held the boyish charm from his younger days, giving him a more mature/ handsome look. He was muscular but not to the point of a weight training maniac; he's figure was lithe and agile, like he was made for speed but still looked like he held a hidden strength about him. He's ocean blue eye's seemed a little calmer but still held most of his old mischievous ways in them.

For clothes the boy wore a long sleeve black shirt that stuck like second skin showing of his defined six pack. Also he wore black anbu pants with a kunai holster, strapped to the right side above his knee; for shoes he wore simple black shinobi sandals. At a distance he would look like a young yodaime with the cape he wears, but if you look closely you would see noticeable differences in the capes; as instead of white the yodaime wears his is black. Instead of red flames there were orange flames with a white outline and embers seemed to be floating above the orange fire. There was a kanji in big bold letters that's said "maelstrom fox" in orange. Also the bluish/ green necklace that he won from Tsunade, was hanging proudly from his neck in plain view.

On the small of his back stood a black and orange swirled katana that had the ends sticking out of the cape. This would explain the fingerless black gloves that were on his hands. His hitai-ate now held a black cloth and was tied as a belt around his waist that also seemed to hold his katana in place. This was none other than Naruto Namakaze son of the yodaime.

Both figures stood in front of the gates with big smiles on the faces as they were both home once again though both did not know of the horrors they would be walking into as the gates were closed shut and would not open.

"Ero-sensei why wont the door open?" asked naruto as he pounded on the gate "Hello! Hellooo" naruto yelled trying to get some ones attention on the other side. "I don't know maybe something's wrong" said jiraiya; naruto made a horrible face as the worst thought came to mind "oh no they ran out of ramen!!!" with that said he started to bang on the gates of konoha with new fruition. "Ma ma calm down gaki well find another way in and check the hokage's office to see if everything's ok, alright" said jiraiya trying to calm him down.

"Ok! Ero-sensei I know the way follow me" yelled naruto as he ran towards his old home on the other side of the wall. A couple of minutes later and jiraiya found himself in a secret entrance to konoha surprised by the find. "Say naruto how'd you find this entrance?" asked the sannin as a sad smile graced naruto's features though his sensei couldn't see, as he remembered the times he used this as an exit and entrance so he wouldn't get caught by the villagers on his birthday. "Oh I just found it one day" he replied _'last thing I want from him is pity'_ thought naruto; as he came out on to the other side naruto noticed that the village was in ruins.

_'well not so much as ruins as red paint every were who played the funny joke…'_ thought naruto as he looked around then he noticed the most evident of destruction in the district would be his old apartment with what looked to be red pant all over the outside and if he could see properly through the blood splattered windows, on the inside as well. As realization hit him he looked at the carnage all around; this time fully aware of what was around him. "What the hell happened!" yelled naruto as soon as jiraiya got through the little passage way to see carnage every where on the streets.

"I don't know naruto but let's check out your apartment ok…" jiraiya said as he walked towards naruto's apartment _'my god what happened?'_ came the same thought that naruto voiced earlier. "Wait! Shouldn't we be going to the hokage's office Ero-sensei I mean this place looks seriously bloody, I mean its every where!" once naruto was done saying that he had to suppress the urge to puke as the smell of rotten flesh finally hit his sensitive nose. "yes… but will get there when we get there, since were already here we might as well check it out ok; we need to look for survivors and since you're place is close by, and also looks to be where the biggest battle occurred we need to make sure that if somebody's in there that their properly taking care of; then well check and see what Tsunade knows alright?" was he response as naruto nodded in reluctance they made their way up the steps to naruto's old apartment.

When they got there they looked at the door a little nervously as jiraiya slowly pushed the door open to see a beautiful girl with pink bubblegum hair; she seemed to be alone as she sat on her knees in the middle of the room weeping silently. Then naruto realized who she was and yelled "Sakura! Are you ok?" as he walked at a slow pace towards her the sniffling girl turned her head to look at him with sad eye's while she whispered "I'm sorry I had to" over and over again. While naruto was having a one sided conversation with sakura jiraiya took the time to study the surroundings.

There were bodies every, they all seemed to have died from there head being smashed to a bullet hole in there head **_(I want them to have guns you'll see why later ok)_**. _'Although guns have been around for a long time they where never used by ninja because they could easily dodge them… so why are the ninjas in this village using guns' _thought jiraiya as he continued his search only to hear a loud bang which startled everyone; but the sound seemed to come from the door into naruto's room. As jiraiya got closer sakura yelled out "don't! Stop! Their in there if you let them out well die!" this surprised both the sannin and his student as they looked at her like she was crazy.

"Sakura…" was all he got out as two people came bursting through the door. Both naruto and jiraiya were more than a little nervous as the two people in front of them reeked of death. Then naruto noticed who the two where, it was hinata, and hiashi only some thing was wrong their skin was greenish and the had blood coming from both of their necks but with some differences are that hiashi's stomach had been ripped open and had all organs hanging outside of his body; while hinata had a nasty gash on her arm while bleeding from an unknown spot on her head.

While naruto and jiraiya stood stunned, sakura took out her pistol and yelled "you won't take me alive!" but before she could shoot naruto already had her restrained "sakura what are you doing don't shoot them!" he yelled as the two hyuga went into a limp run towards jiraiya the older of the hyuga got to jiraiya first and took him to the floor and attempted to bite jiraiya's face off; when the second hyuga got there she tried to bite the sannin on the foot only to be shot in the head by a mysterious figure as this person turned the gun towards the last one and pulled the trigger once then again when the bullet hit said person he head flew up into the path of the second bullet which hit the hyuga right in the middle of his fore head.

Again naruto and jiraiya were stunned as they watched hiashi hyuga fall to the side of the sannin's body limp much like the other hyuga, hinata who know was on her knees with her but in the air while her face was on the floor looking kind of to the side; thanks to her little nose although you couldn't see it with her midnight blue hair blocking her whole head.

Sakura gave out a sigh of relief then dropped to her knees in exhaustion while naruto tried to process what just happened, but didn't seem to be coming up with any answers finally he yelled it out at the mysterious figure that walked in "ok… What the hell is going on here!" he said for what felt like the thousandth time for today. As naruto looked at the person he couldn't help but check her out.

She had beautiful red hair tied into a pony tail that left some her bangs fall off onto her heart shaped face; her mesmerizing aqua eyes that went with her little nose and lushes lips. Then there was her body _'and what a body that is' _thought narutoshe had perfect c-cupbreast and great hips to match.

The clothes she was wearing was a long sleeved red shirt with a button up white caller shirt, she also wore tight sickly green pants that stuck like second skin on her belt were two 9mm pistols while she had a Ultra CDP II .45 ACP _**(it's a type of pistol don't worry lmao) **_in her hand giving her a dangerous look. She also probably had the ammo for the guns in the back pack of hers.

"Who are you?" asked naruto stupefied that she was really beautiful "Claire redfield" she said with a light smile "are you guys alright?"

_**1 hour later…**_

Every one was sitting around in the living room with a fire in the middle **_(kind of like a camp fire with zombies around that would try to kill you the first chance they get wouldn't that be awesome or what)_**. While naruto and jiraiya barricaded the every thing, Claire tended to sakura's wound, a gash on her leg; that well slow them down when they decided to move. When Claire was done bandaging the wound the two men came back from barricading the doors and windows.

"Well that should stop some things from coming in for a while, I'd say we should head towards the hokage's office in the morning, ok" jiraiya said as soon as he sat down naruto sat down next to him while sakura and Claire sat on the other side of them. "No" said Claire and sakura in unison "why not?" asked naruto "we came here to see Tsunade and that's what were going to do right ero-sensei?" Claire and sakura had to stifle a giggle at the nickname giving to the sannin "awww man gaki you ruined my chance with that hot girl right there" said jiraiya in a dejected tone when Claire heard that she started to laugh harder even getting naruto and sakura to laugh about it and soon jiraiya started to laugh even though he didn't know what they were laughing about; when the laughter died down naruto got serious and asked the question on his mind "so Claire, sakura what the hell happened?"

Sakura was the first to speak "I do-don't know it all happened so fast but the most evident part is that or charka was some how cut off…" naruto's eyes widened "what! you mean you cant use jutsu's no more?"

Sakura and jiraiya shook there heads at the same time as jiraiya spoke "I'm sorry to tell you this now naruto; but I haven't been able to use jutsu's for about a week now…" his eyes threatened to pop out at that point "what! What are you talking about jiraiya I can still use charka?" sakura and Claire were surprised by this little thing naruto said "well naruto I think it's because of your little tenant that you have…"

"Ooh" naruto said then let out a dejected sigh as he placed his hands on his stomach _'looks like the fur ball is good for something else other than healing then…' _thought naruto as he looked back at the girls across from him "ok you can continue"

"Well after that, the ninja's took out weapons from or storage for emergencies and started to patrol and look around, well they came in contact with a woman that had black and orange hair. She decimated or forces like nothing…" after she said that she looked down to the floor "then I had to escape from there because the people she had killed rose back up from the dead and attacked the person closest to them, so me and hinata escaped to the only place that was safe a close by at that moment… which was your place; we barricaded are selves inside but some how hinata's father got in and killed hinata so I did the only thing I could I ran for the door, but cut myself on your dresser on the way out. Then I locked the door; I've been inside this room for 4 days eating your old ramen for food and drinking your water inside the fringe since it doesn't get old."

"what about all these bodies around here?" jiraiya asked "oh well I've had to protect my self, but I'm lucky you guys got here in time this would be my last couple of clips that I had left…" she said dejectedly looking at the dead body of hinata she whispered "I'm sorry so sorry"

Naruto looked at every one around the camp fire "well then I think every one need some sleep so ill take first watch then Claire, and in the morning sakura, ok" jiraiya was looked at his student "wait a minute what about me?" naruto looked at him seriously "we need one person at full power so we don't miss much ok jiraiya" after that every one just went to sleep while naruto looked at the fire in the middle of the room

'_I hope every one is ok…' _was the last thought he had before two dead people broke through the doors "wow that was fast I guess this is going to be a long night" with that said naruto got ready to fight through the night at least until Claire took over because two at a time isn't that bad right?

_**A/n** hello again so how was it im dying to know your answer so please review... okay so there it is tune in next week or when ever i put out the next chapter of this fic ja ne!_


	3. proclimation!

_**A/N **__hello peeps I have decided to make an official proclamation I will be rewriting __**Icha Icha: Konoichi Troubles**__ and __**The Sound Conspiracy**__ I hope to have every one reading them and leaving a few comments now and then to help me with my writing also you'll have to wait on both as seeing I only have the prolog written for II:KT and TSC done and I won't be putting any chapters out until I am about 4-5 chapters in so wait a while and you be rewarded with a __**cookie!**__ Ha ha so ok ja ne! ^^_


End file.
